


Flowers and Starlight

by MrsLionheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: As he stepped outside and the sweet smell of the juniberry flowers filled his nose, he stopped for a second, taking in the beautiful sight of the field, the flowers gently swaying in the soft breeze and glowing faintly in the dark. He spotted a sitting figure on the right side, a few feet away, knees pulled up to his chest, arms and head resting on them. He recognized his blue sleep shirt with the golden hem around his neck and slowly started to walk towards him.A post season 8 healing drabble





	Flowers and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I had this urge to fix up the (not so good) ending of the show, as an idea popped up in my head yesterday. This is my hc of the ending, the boys definitely deserved! They're in love and no one can tell me otherwise! :D  
> So, please enjoy this try to heal all the broken hearts for our boys. 
> 
> And as always, please leave a kudos and a comment! I really appreciate each and every one of them <3<3<3

Keith had his head propped up on his fist, looking thoughtfully at the planet in front of him, anticipation slowly bubbling in his chest, making him nervous. He was fiddling with his braided hair, rolling the black bobble in between index finger and thumb. From this perspective, it was looking beautiful, colored in all shades of greens, browns, whites and blues. Radiating blues. Like the eyes of one particular person…

He sighed and straightened in his seat, speeding up his pod. Altea was growing bigger as he approached it and suddenly he saw a wormhole open to his right. A small pod came through it and then it closed again. His com made a sound and Cosmo perked his ears up. At the familiar female voice, he lifted his head, thumping his tail happily against the metal floor.

“Hey Keith! You’re early.”, Pidge said.

He chuckled low and answered: “Yeah, this time I actually had the time to prepare for the dinner.”

“I’m glad you’re right on time.” A familiar fondness underlied her voice and Keith felt warm inside.

“Yeah, I’m glad, too.”

“See you down there.”

They both landed beside each other and as Keith opened the shield of his pod, Cosmo jumped out and ran towards Pidge, knocking her off her feet. He shook his head and laughed quietly.

“Buddy, you’re already here, too!”

He heard the deep, rumbling voice of Hunk and the next moment he felt his strong and muscular arms close around him from behind, lifting him off his feet, nearly crushing his chest. “Hey, big guy! You’re crushing me!”, Keith said laughing.

“Oh, sorry. I’m just so excited, that we're all here again. I’m already making din… OH GOD, the food! Gotta go! Hey, Pidge, meet me in the kitchen!”

A hearty laugh escaped his lips as Hunk let go of him and ran away with quick steps. He turned to Pidge and noticed, Cosmo was still looming over her and licking her face.

“Cosmo! Let her breath, buddy.” He looked up, tilted his head and waggled his tail, returning to spread his drool all over her cheek. Pidge struggled but was laughing anyway. Keith went over and helped her up, shoving Cosmo away.

“It’s ok now! Stop it.”

She straightened her clothes and looked at him, smile small and fond. She took the few steps towards him and wrapped her arms around his middle. He was still not used to all the touching and affection because most of the time he was alone on his missions for the blade. He carefully closed his arms around her, too and she nestled her cheek on his chest.

“Missed him so much, Pidgeon?”, a familiar voice called from behind her. As Keith looked up, his heart stopped for a moment, only to start hammering against his ribcage in a furious pace at the sapphire gems, that were sparkling in the afternoon sun, fixed on his own, a breathtaking smile on his features. “Come on, let me hug him, too.”

“Nope, it’s comfortable.”, she muffled, hugging him tighter. Keith snapped out of his trance and chuckled low, still looking at Lance. He was now standing in front of them, pulling at Pidge’s shoulders, slowly peeling her off of him. Pidge eventually let go of him, glaring at Lance, but he just laughed and turned around to Keith.

“Hey, man! Good, to have you here.” He opened his arms and tilted his head a little to the side, an expecting smile on his lips.

“No hug for Lancey Lance?”, he asked and Keith’s heart was now in his throat, threatening to choke him. He just grinned sheepish and stepped towards him, leaning into his space and into his embrace. He closed his arms around Lance’s chest, standing stiff.

“There you go. It’s been a long time, since you visited me.”, he said in a quiet and fond voice. Keith felt himself relax and he inhaled the strong scent of juniberry flowers and Lance’s own, clean and fresh scent, that always reminded him of an ocean breeze. They heard the telltale of the next pod approaching and let go of each other. Lance wrapped one arm around his shoulders, standing beside him and watching Shiro slowing down the speed to land smoothly on the hangar. Pidge came to his other side, hooking her arm around his own and holding on tight. He looked down at her, then at Lance and his heart swelled with emotions. They were really a family, he thought to himself. Shiro hopped of the pod and Cosmo blinked himself to his side, already standing on two legs and trying to lick his face. Shiro stroked his head comfortingly. 

“Hi Cosmo, nice to see you, too.”, he laughed. “Oh!  _ Oh ok, _ enough kisses now.”

He pushed him back to stand on all four again and Cosmo slowly trotted beside him as he made his way to the others.

“Wow, even Keith got here in time? I’m intrigued.” He grinned wide. Lance pulled his arm back and Keith was already missing the comfortable warmth around his shoulders. They greeted each other with a tight hug and Pidge was the next, running to him and even giving him a small peck on his cheek, which made him slightly blush and laugh hearty. Keith just stood there and waited patiently until Shiro turned to him, a lopsided grin on his lips, adjusting his glasses.

“Come on, you’re not getting out of this.” And Keith didn’t hesitate a moment, walking up to him and letting himself being wrapped up in a tight hug from his mentor and brother.

“It’s so good to see you!”, he said.

“Yeah, it’s really good, to be here.”

They were all sitting on the round table, Coran was telling them what happened the last year and said for the hundredth time, that he was so proud of them all and that they were here with him. It was their third annual dinner in Allura’s honor. Hunk had prepared one of his best meals again and as they were all stuffed with the delicious food, they still sat a few hours, talking and laughing, remembering their old stories and telling more recent ones. Keith was feeling warm and giddy from all the laughing, but exhaustion was slowly settling in his bones. It was already dark and so they all retreated to their rooms for the night.

Keith was sitting on his bed, back leaned against the wall and reading through a mission report from the blade. He was already there for an hour, but couldn’t sleep. He heard the quiet shuffling of feet passing his door and as he looked to it, he saw a shadow pass by in the lit hallway. He didn’t pay much attention to it and returned reading the report. He assumed it was Hunk, getting a midnight snack.

After he’d finished reading, he laid down and tried to sleep, but he just couldn’t. His thoughts were turning circles. The whole dinner his gaze wandered a few times to Lance, watching him and one or another time, he caught him red handed and a deep blush creeped up his neck and face, which he tried to cover by leaning down and stroking Cosmo’s soft fur. Whenever he looked back at Lance, he was smiling softly at him, eyes sparkling like gems in the dim light of the floating lamps around them. Keith didn’t know how to read these looks, so he just smiled awkwardly back and forced himself to focus on the person speaking. He was so confused, he rolled around in bed, grabbed his hair and pulled it in despair, rumbling quiet in his throat. It was not the first time, he was so confused about his feelings. Lance had always been someone special for him, but he knew that it couldn’t be a mutual feeling. Lance was still mourning Allura and he tried to be there for him, as often as he could by visiting him on his parent’s farm back on earth, when a mission brought him near. They stayed up late at night, watching movies and sometimes they fell asleep on the couch, sharing a blanket and leaning on each other, even cuddling. And when he was about to leave again, Lance just wouldn’t let go of him, hugging him tightly. But Keith never got his hopes high on any of these actions, he just thought, that he’d enjoyed his company as a friend.

He sighed loud and pulled the covers away. He stood up and started to pace around his room, trying to get his head free but nothing helped. He took a deep breath and grabbed his red shirt and pulled it over his head. He left his room and walked through the hallway to the gardens on the back of the building.

As he stepped outside and the sweet smell of the juniberry flowers filled his nose, he stopped for a second, taking in the beautiful sight of the field, the flowers gently swaying in the soft breeze and glowing faintly in the dark. He spotted a sitting figure on the right side, a few feet away, knees pulled up to his chest, arms and head resting on them. He recognized his blue sleep shirt with the golden hem around his neck and slowly started to walk towards him.

“Lance?”, he spoke gently, trying not to startle him. Lance’s head whipped around to him and his eyes were big and red. Two wet streams were on his cheeks, glistening in the light of the stars. Keith’s heart clenched in his chest.

“Mind if I join you?”

He just shook his head and rested his chin on his arms again. Keith took a seat next to him, close enough to let him know, he was there. He felt his body warmth radiating and a slight shiver ran down his spine. He craved to just put an arm around him, pull him closer and let his head rest on his shoulder. But he gathered his thoughts and looked into the wide field of pink flowers.

“You know, I still miss her. I know, I shouldn’t but I really can’t help it.” His voice sounded fragile, hoarse, as if he was about to cry anytime again.

“I miss her, too. She was our family, Lance. For you even more and I can totally understand that you still have to deal with it, that she’s still in your heart. And I’m sure, she will always be.” He put a hand on his shoulder and Lance turned his head to the side, looking at him. “But you’re not alone. You have us. We’re always here for you, when you need us.”

Lance huffed a laugh and his gaze wandered over the flower field.

“Yeah, right. But you all have your own lives now. Shiro’s married, Pidge helps her father and brother discovering a lot of new tech stuff and Hunk is a galaxy wide known chef and is about to open his twenty fourth restaurant. And you have the blade missions. I’m the only one still sitting around moping.”

“That’s not true. You’re helping your parents at the farm.”

“Yeah, sure. They already asked me a few times to contact Mr. Holt for a job. So you see, even my parents don’t want me sitting around no more.”

Keith looked at him and he was so taken aback by the bitter words that he nearly forgot to breath.

“I don’t think, that’s what they mean.”

“Then what do you think they mean, Keith? They’re tired of me, as all of you are.”

Keith felt anger bubble up in his gut but he bit down on his lower lip, taking a deep breath to steady himself. An argument wouldn’t help Lance now, he knew that.

“No, Lance. I am not tired of you and the others sure aren’t, too. I mean, we’re all here, right?”

Lance sobbed and shook his head slightly.

“Did you know, that you’re the only one who visits me on earth?”

Keith’s eyebrows shot up at that. “What? No one comes around?”

He remembered the times, when he rode down the small path to their farm on his hoverbike and Lance always perked up at the sound and waited happily for him.

“No. Not even Shiro and Curtis and they live like, an hour away.” His voice was thick with sadness and once again, Keith thought his heart was clenched tight by an iron fist. He wanted to say something, to comfort him but Lance spoke up again.

“I-I’m so confused. I mean, am I really... that easy to forget about?”

Keith reached for him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pressing his shaking body tight against his chest. Sobs ripping through the air, making his heart ache all the more.

“Lance, you’re not! How could someone ever forget about you? You’re kind and caring, you were always there for me and had the right words to say, when I was struggling. You accepted me as the leader without any doubt and you were the one standing up, when I revealed that I’m part Galra. You were my right hand man, the sharpshooter of the team and you’re still an important part in my life...”

Lance leaned a bit away from him, their gazes locking. His eyes were still red and glassy from crying, but his eyes were looking at him, like there was nothing else around them anymore. Keith felt himself drown in the ocean blue sea of his eyes and turned his head to the side, slowly letting go of Lance’s shoulders.

He cleared his throat and realized what he’d just said, eyes growing big and panicked.

“Uhm, I meant, you’re an important part in  _ our lives _ …”

He felt the heat of a blush creeping up his neck and ears, settling on his cheeks. He lowered his gaze, looking down on the ground between his feet, hoping the darkness of the night would cover for his red blotched cheeks. He heard the quiet shuffling of Lance’s clothes and then hesitant fingers touching his cheek. He froze at the sudden touch and didn’t dare to turn and look. Lance got more confident and let his finger trail along his forehead, taking a loose strand of his raven black hair with it, tucking it gently behind his ear.

“You really are a good friend, you know that? I’m really thankful for having you in my life.”

His fingers were still caressing his cheek and Keith was leaning into the touch, closing his eyes. Lance shuffled again, coming closer to him, their shoulders almost touching. Keith was fully aware of how close he was, his hairs on the back of his neck already standing and heart racing. He was still rooted to his sitting spot, as Lance continued to talk.

“You know, my mamá and Vero talked to me, after you left the last time. They said, they’d noticed something about you. That you were acting different around me the last few visits. That made me think. About you and me…  _ us _ .”

Keith’s heart was pounding heavy in his throat, his breath caught and hope started to bloom in his chest.

“And I noticed your stolen glances during the dinner. So, I’m assuming they were right about what they said.” Lance bumped his shoulder slightly and chuckled. 

“I always had a weak spot for you in my heart, you knew that?”

Keith threw a quick look in Lance’s direction and was immediately captured by the beauty of the scene; Lance was stargazing, his eyes trained on the sparkling universe above them and reflecting the stars. His face was relaxed and a breathtaking smile on his lips. The blue marks on his cheekbones were merely there but Keith knew them by heart and could find them blind. He could never be the lucky one to touch his face and caress his smooth skin, the sweet upturn of his nose, count the freckles on his nose and cheekbones, he thought. As his eyes focused on his lips, he dared to imagine how they would feel on his own, how he would taste, as they moved again.

“I mean, we always had that rivalry thing going on, but at the end, we were always a good team. And throughout the years we grew closer, as you called from time to time, just to know how I was doing and came to visit me, whenever you had a mission near earth. I’m really grateful for it and I always felt lucky for having you as a friend. But with time, the feelings changed. I think…” He turned his head to look at Keith, his blue blue eyes staring right into his own, filled with so much emotions. 

Keith was holding his breath, as Lance spoke: 

“No. I  _ know _ , that I like you.”

He exhaled and it felt like he was floating. His chest was about to burst open any moment, his heart thumping heavily against his ribcage. His stomach suddenly felt like a hundred butterflies were racing each other and fluttering their wings. His breath got shallow.

“Y-you… like me? I mean… like  _ like _ me?”, Keith stammered.

Lance chuckled sweetly and it was like music in Keith’s ears.

“Yes, Keith. I really like you but not as a friend. Not anymore.”

A small doubt was still nagging in the very back of his mind.

“But… I thought, you still love Allura.”

Lance laughed again, lowering his head, shaking ist slightly. He lifted his gaze again and Keith felt, like he was looking right at the sky, the stars reflecting in his eyes.

“Sure and I will always have a spot for her in my heart. But I made my peace with it. She won’t come back and I need to move on. I realized that I was dense all this time. Not just about you, but about my own feelings, too.”

He turned his body, facing him and whispered: “You mean a lot more to me than just a friend, Keith. I just didn’t realize it.”

Keith’s heart stopped a beat and started back again into a fast pace as he saw Lance’s hand reaching out for his face again, this time cupping it, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. Keith reveled in the delicate touch and put his own hand over Lance’s. Their gazes locked and Keith moved a little closer. He reached with his free hand for Lance’s and intertwined their fingers. 

“I like you, too. Like… a lot.”, Keith said, his voice hoarse. Lance smiled fondly at him, moving a little closer. Their faces were already so close, Keith could feel Lance’s breath on his cheek. Every muscle in Keith’s body was tense with anticipation. Closing the small distance between them, Lance brushed his nose against Keith’s cheekbone, tilting his head a little and gently pressing his soft lips against his own. Keith closed his eyes at the touch and it was like fireworks were exploding behind his eyelids. Electricity flowing through him, buzzing through his veins and pooling low in his gut, warm and heavy. The warmth slowly spread to his chest and it was like his heart was soaring. The kiss was sloppy and soon they parted to breath.

“You can’t imagine, how long I’ve dreamed of this moment.”, Keith whispered. Lance chuckled low and leaned his forehead against Keith’s.

“How long, Keith? Tell me.” 

“A really long time… Since we first met at the Garrison.”, he answered a little worried. But Lance didn’t give him any reason for worries.

_ “Then we have a lot to catch up, right?” _

Lance’s eyes were lidded and he looked at him with a fervor in his eyes, that made Keith’s lips tingle in anticipation and his stomach do somersaults. Their lips crashed together and Lance was so eager, it had Keith feeling like he was in a dream and that he could wake up any moment. But then Lance grabbed at his shirt and scrunched it up in his fist, moaning low in his throat and a new wave of electricity surged through his whole body, which had him feeling more alive than he ever felt. The next time they parted to breath, his gaze landed on Lance’s face and he was completely stunned by the gorgeous man in front of him, looking so endearingly lovestruck. His sun kissed skin seemed to glow in the faint light of the stars from above and the flowers from the field. Keith felt like the luckiest man in the whole universe, as he watched Lance, giving him a lopsided grin. He leaned into his side, laying his head on his shoulder, sighing happily. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, looking at the stars, enjoying the view and the feeling of their warm bodies leaning against each other. 

A light breeze tugged at their clothes and Lance shuffled a little, looking down at their intertwined hands.

“What are we gonna do about you staying so long away on missions?”, Lance asked, voice hesitant, fiddling with Keith’s fingers and tracing his thumb over his knuckles.

“If you want to, I’ll stop the work for the blade. Then I can stay with you everyday.”

Lance gasped at that, leaning away and looking startled at him.

“No! That’s not what I meant!” His gaze soon went sheepish and he lowered it, looking down again. “If anything... I was thinking about… maybe…”

Keith looked curiously at him, already having an idea what he was talking about, smiling gently.

“Lance, you want to go back into space, right? If you’re sure about it, I can ask Kolivan and my mum, if you could join us at the blade. They would be more than grateful to have you help us.”

Lance’s head perked up, his gaze full of hope, a shy smile slowly forming on his lips.

“Yes, that would be awesome! And, would it be ok for you, too?”

Keith laughed fondly at that, reaching his hand out to cup Lance’s cheek, stroking with his thumb over the blue marks on his cheekbones.

“I’d love it, having you by my side.”

Keith leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss, full of emotions, lingering a moment and as they parted, his breath caught and his heart stopped.

Lance’s marks were glowing, making his eyes shine even brighter, making him look ethereal.

Keith felt his chest brimming with love for the breathtaking man, he was holding in his arms.

Voice low and husky, Keith spoke the only words that crossed his mind in this very moment:

_ “God, you’re so beautiful.” _


End file.
